The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor element including an organic semiconductor element and an electronic apparatus provided with this semiconductor element.
The semiconductor element by using an organic semiconductor, e.g., an organic thin film transistor (TFT), has been developed for the purpose of application to a display device, e.g., an organic electro luminescence (EL) display or flexible electronic paper, or an electronic apparatus, e.g., a flexible printed circuit board, an organic thin film solar cell, or a touch panel.
In a production process of the organic TFT, when an organic semiconductor layer serving as a channel is formed into an island shape, initially, a layer of a metal or the like is formed as a protective film on the upper surface of the organic semiconductor layer, and a common photoresist is applied to this layer. Subsequently, the photoresist film is patterned through, for example, photolithography to form a mask, and the protective film and the organic semiconductor layer are etched sequentially by using the resulting mask (refer to, for example, International Publication No. WO/2010/061823).